Engaged
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: Kise as always is the most up-to-date person in GoM. One day, he confronted Kuroko (wailing and crying) when he knew Kuroko is engaged. The entire GoM was shocked while sipping sounds echoed throughout the gym hall. "Meet me at Maji Burger. I'll explain it all." And the latter can be found smirking when he exited the said place. It seems Maji Burger needed to buy another tables.


"KUROKOCCHII~!" The said man halted on sipping his drink and turned around to face the whining blonde model of Teiko.

"…Yes, Kise-kun?"

"IS IT TRUE-SSU!?" He waved both of his hands in the air as crocodile tears leaked out, wetting his cheeks.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Kise-kun." Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake calmly and continued walking to the gym. Kise noisily following his every step like a lost puppy. From outside they can already hear the dribbling sounds and squeaking between shoes and floor. Kuroko pushed the gym door open without any hesitation and walked to the bench with Kise still following him with complains and protest included.

"…Kise-kun, if you mind… please stop pleading and crying at my back. It's annoying."

"How mean, Kurokocchi~! I'm sad, you know!"

"Hello Sad. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, then." Kuroko bowed a little, still sipping his vanilla milkshake.

"That's not it!" Kise whined pathetically and his cries got louder the moment he saw rainbow hairs walking straight at them.

"Ryouta, I must admit that your cry is annoying and loud. Please be quiet during practice." The red-headed captain said with menacing voice as the yellow haired man completely ignored the venom in his captain's voice.

"But, Akashicchi—"

"And don't drag Tetsuya into your nonsense talk."

"But―" Kise continuously denied the dangerous glint that passed on Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"Kise, you lack of intelligence, really." Midorima sighed as he adjusted his glasses. His hand gripping his lucky item of the day tightly—it's a red skirt by the way.

"Mido-chin, did you just steal that from your neighbor?"

"Wha? How dare you accusing me like that!"

"…I did not. I merely asking you~"

"Don't underestimate Oha Asa! She is 100% accura―"

Aomine yawned, "—When will your lucky item be Horikita Mai-chan's Special Collection?" Kuroko stopped drinking.

"Ew. I always deny it when anyone said that you are a pervert, Aomine-kun. But now, I really must admit that it's true after all. I'm truly disappointed in you, Ahomine-kun." Kuroko said with his stoic face.

"Wait, what? I clearly heard that you called me _'Ahomine-kun'_ just now."

"I'm not, Ahomine-kun. How could you doubt me?" Kuroko faked hurt, still wearing the same expression.

"Wait, you just said that again!"

"Akashi-kun, Ahomine-kun said bad things about me." Kuroko turned to his ally as the latter took out a sharp scissor from his pocket.

Aomine put his hands up in the air and backed away little by little when the red-head took a step forward, "Hey, I'm just asking you something!"

"Daiki, you should learn to trust your friend."

"H-Hey! I am just asking Tetsu to confirm something, Akashi!"

"But, I didn't do it on purpose. It just slipped from my mouth, that's all Aho—Aomine-kun." Kuroko admitted with his infamous poker face. Aomine's eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"…I really can't tell, Tetsu…"

"Hey! There is more important news rather than this block-headcchi here!" Kise wailed as he nudged Aomine.

"Whaddya say―"

"Quiet, Daiki. What is it, Ryouta?"

"KUROKOCCHI IS GETTING MARRIED!" He cried as everyone froze on their spot, though a sipping sound can be heard.

**-[x]-**

Kuroko poked the generation of miracle continuously but get no responds. In the end, he just…sighed.

"I will talk about it later at Maji Burger. Meet me there at five."

Still no response.

"Fine, have it your way then."

With that, Kuroko walked away, leaving the five muscular boys still gaping at the shocking news. Glad Momoi wasn't there or she might go on a journey to kill whoever is it that dares to take her beloved Tetsu-kun away.

**-[x]-**

"So, we are finally recovering from that shock…" Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hm, and we safely arrived here at Maji Burger…" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"And we have eaten enough~ Still, I think I ran out of snacks~" Murasakibara turned his snack upside down, the crumble fell to the floor indicating that the snack's bag is empty.

"Hikshikshikshiks-ssu~!"

"Shut your crying mouth, Kise.." Aomine sighed tiredly. "I'm his first best friend yet he told me—through Kise―that he is getting married at the same day and situation and with the same degree as you." Rarely, Akashi ignored Aomine's rude talk for once.

"…Where is Tetsuya?" At the mention of their beloved teal-head, they looked around to spot the invincible man but no light blue hair spotted.

"…I'm here since the beginning, Akashi-kun…" Everyone glanced at the end of the table where Kuroko sat calmly―again—sipping his milkshake. They didn't even flinch because of the previous shock.

"Back to the story, Tetsuya―"

"—Yes, I am indeed getting married soon, Akashi-kun." Kuroko cut in with no fears about angering his captain.

Kise opened his mouth to speak but Kuroko beat him into it, "And I hope you all won't try to kill my fiancée or worst, destroying our wedding party."

_'Isn't it reversed…? Oh wait, it might be not a bad idea, after all.'_

"Please abandon those thoughts or please die." Kuroko said with a blank expression and put down his half-drunk milkshake on the table.

Well, they just gapped and nodded anyway.

"…When is the date-nanodayo?"

"Nine days from now on." Kuroko took a small red tie from his pocked and tied it to the straw of his drink.

"…Are you sure about this, Tetsu? You could search for a better bride like Horikita―"

"Yes and no. Please get a hold of yourself, Aomine-kun. And please remember that I am not a closet pervert like you."

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"True."

"Correct."

"HEY!"

"Does Kuro-chin love his fiancée~?"

_'..I don't even know if it was a good or bad question…' _they all thought.

"Yes, truth to be told I love her very much that I could die for her." They gulped and looked at each other as if sending private signal. Unnoticeable from them, Kuroko took out a small post-it note and wrote something on it before slammed it at the body of his glass of milkshake. He pushed his chair backwards. Their attentions were back at the teal-haired boy again.

"Well then, see you tomorrow as I need to prepare for my wedding later. Wish me happiness." They just nodded absent-mindedly and watched the phantom sixth man gracefully walked to the door. Before he pushed open the door though, he turned around to face them and pointed at his milkshake.

"By the way…" Kuroko started with a slight unnoticeable smirk lingering on his pale complexion.

"Hm?" They asked curiously.

Kuroko's smirk grew wider, "Happy April Fool's Day." and he pushed open the door, disappearing in the darkness of night. The remaining member stared long at the last spot they saw their Kuroko stood at before bringing their eyes to inspect the left-behind milkshake.

"…"

And at that moment, Maji Burger needed to buy another three new tables to replace the old one on the floor. On the table before the accident though, the glass of milkshake has a red tie tied on its straw with a post-it note was glued on the body of the milkshake―don't forget the label _"engaged to Kuroko Tetsuya" _was written on the said note.

"…"

Today, indeed, was a beautiful day all along to trick your friends into something remarkable. Not to mention if you have a low presence―a point plus it is—and it has the biggest potential to scare your target to the fullest.

* * *

_**Kuroko is a devil in angel mask, right? Nyahaha**_

_**I hope the characters are not that OOC since I tried my best to make it real, hehe :D **_

_**First time writing KnB's fics, do you like it? :9**_

_**P.S: HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**_

_**Love you all! :D**_

_**BR, Litunayu**_


End file.
